


Relax, Man

by wang



Category: Kpop - Fandom, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang/pseuds/wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin is stressed and Bobby and Jinhwan help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, Man

Hanbin was stressed the fuck out. Composing and writing and filming and dancing and rapping and fuck, even existing tired him out these days. He had spent a whole day sitting in the studio, clearing his mind just writing music, but he felt as if he had spent the day practicing.

The walk home from the trainee center to the dorm was short- a five minute walk on a slow day- but it seemed to take ages for Hanbin to walk to the door and up the stairs to the room he shared with Jinhwan and Bobby. He ignored what they were doing and instead plopped down onto his bed, laying back and rubbing his eyes. It only took a minute for everything to settle, for Hanbin's ears to adjust to the small noises before he realized what was happening.

This wasn't the first time, of course, but they had never been so open about it. Usually it took place when the lights were off, when they slipped into each other's beds in the dead of night to lend a helping hand or two, but it wasn't something that usually left the dark. They talked about it once, briefly in the bathroom when Bobby had Hanbin pressed against the counter but that conversation has ended when Hanbin worked his hands into Bobby's hair and his tongue into Bobby's mouth.

So he wasn't surprised, exactly, when he realized Bobby was sucking Jinhwan's dick, but he can't say he expected it. He debated watching versus listening before pulling himself up to lean on his elbows.

Jinhwan had his head thrown back and his pants around one ankle, Bobby laying between his legs. Bobby licked his way up the shaft of Jinhwan's dick before he wrapped a hand around the base and went back to sucking- Jihwan had the biggest dick out of the three of them (not out of all of iKON, though. Junhoe won that by a very scary landslide) and was known to try to fuck up into mouths. Even though Bobby could swallow Jinhwan completely on a bad day, he still clearly preferred having the buffer of his hand there.

Hanbin slipped his hand into his pants to palm at his already hardening cock- only really aiming to lazily get himself off, he didn't have the energy to go deal with Bobby and Jinhwan playing with him, toying with the idea of letting him cum or making him last.

Jinhwan's mouth was open, and his head pushed back against his pillow as he gasped and moaned and groaned silently, the only sounds in the room his labored breathing and the wet sounds of Bobby's mouth against his skin, Bobby now leaving dark hickies on Jinhwan's hips and thighs, sucking and biting at whatever he wanted. Jinhwan choked some-"Bobby-" he gasped, a warning. Bobby pulled his mouth away from Jinhwan and gripped the base of his dick tightly.

They always liked to make it last, to drag it out, to make it so good it hurt. 

Hanbin did not, but as of late found himself stopping just before he came, only to do it again and again. And maybe he liked it better.

"Okay. I'm good." Jinhwan breathed out, turning his head to make eye contact with Hanbin. Bobby giggled when he looked up to see what Jinhwan was looking at, and continued with blowing him.

Jinhwan whimpered and wound his fingers into Bobby's hair, pulling it, still looking at Hanbin. His eyes closed and he let out a perfectly silent moan, only looking at Hanbin after he caught his breath.

Hanbin's hand moved slowly, barely moving as Jinhwan writhed under the hand Bobby placed on his stomach in an effort to keep him still. "Fuck." Jinhwan breathed through his mouth, his lips swollen and wet and looking a bit bitten- Bobby liked to bite, Hanbin vaguely remembered as Jinhwan continued to watch him touch himself.

"Hanbin." Jinhwan moaned and his hand was moving again, spurred into action at the sound of his name (which was followed by the sound of Bobby's laugh). "Hanbin..." His eyes closed again, and he pushed his head back against his pillow. The hand in Bobby's hair tightened and so did the hand around Hanbin's dick.

He let his thumb roll over the head of his dick as he basically fucked into his own hand, Jinhwan no longer watching as Bobby's head moved faster, now bobbing up and down and up and down and up and Hanbin's orgasm rolled over him like a wave, hitting him out of nowhere and leaving him breathless.

He gasped when he came, loud and desperate, his hand still moving to work himself through it.

Jinhwan turned his attention back to Hanbin from across the room, sitting up and wrapping both his legs against the back of Bobby's head. Bobby let him fill his mouth and his throat, Jinhwan's hips moving only the smallest amount but enough to get him off. Jinhwan moaned loudly, untangling his legs and biting his hand as Bobby pulled back enough to jerk Jinhwan off into his mouth. Jinhwan laid back against his bed and Bobby swallowed before licking his hand and Jinhwan's dick clean. 

Jinhwan breathed hard, turning his head once again back to Hanbin, who's hand was still in his pants and covered in his own cum. Hanbin got up and laid down next to him, stretching his legs out and intertwining them with Jinhwan's, about to wipe his hand off on the pair of pants Jinhwan had discarded earlier. Jinhwan took Hanbin's hand into his own and brought the tips of Hanbin's fingers into his mouth. Jinhwan's tongue moved in slow circles and Bobby slid into the small bed behind Hanbin, his hand moving up up up beneath his shirt to settle on his chest and stomach.

"Give us a few." Jinhwan said, moving Hanbin's hand to bite at his palm.

"You can sleep when you're dead." Hanbin could hear Bobby smile into his ear. 

Hanbin would've replied but Jinhwan was kissing his hand, licking his palm, biting his fingers. Bobby's hands left Hanbin's chest to move down down down to grope at his ass, to squeeze his thighs, to palm him through his pants. "It hasn't even been five minutes yet," Bobby teased. "And you're already hard again."

So Hanbin turned his head and shut Bobby up with his tongue, tasting hints of Jinhwan still in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of leaving aff but as of right now this is also posted there.


End file.
